


The Reason——夏•白河夜船

by Tenderisaghost



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, akiharu, 中山春樹 - Freeform, 梶秋彦 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost
Summary: 春树打开家门时，屋外的天色已酝酿着吐白，扶着醉得摇摇晃晃的秋彦回来废了他不少力气，冒着热气的汗不时顺着头发和脖子淌下来，他却空不出手去擦。昨晚的乐队交流酒聚竟几经转场疯到了凌晨，错过了末班车，幸好春树早早就把两个只能喝软饮料的高中生赶了回家，否则指不定得出什么事。春树没喝多少杯，因为大多数的酒都被秋彦挡了下来，明明春树和秋彦都并非不能喝酒的人，但也不知怎的，昨晚秋彦却有点怪，一副不希望春树多喝的样子。
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Kudos: 7





	The Reason——夏•白河夜船

The Reason  
——夏•白河夜船  
春树打开家门时，屋外的天色已酝酿着吐白，扶着醉得摇摇晃晃的秋彦回来废了他不少力气，冒着热气的汗不时顺着头发和脖子淌下来，他却空不出手去擦。昨晚的乐队交流酒聚竟几经转场疯到了凌晨，错过了末班车，幸好春树早早就把两个只能喝软饮料的高中生赶了回家，否则指不定得出什么事。春树没喝多少杯，因为大多数的酒都被秋彦挡了下来，明明春树和秋彦都并非不能喝酒的人，但也不知怎的，昨晚秋彦却有点怪，一副不希望春树多喝的样子。  
春树把这个一八四的大块头扶到沙发上躺着，为了防止秋彦呕吐又把他的身体位置调整成侧睡。秋彦的嘴里含糊不清地吐着几个字，春树把耳朵贴近去听，才终于勉强判断出是在喊"头疼"。  
"真是的，喝成这样，不止你头疼，我也头疼……" 春树一边蹙眉抱怨着，又一边给这个一身酒气的大块头盖上毯子，随后起身去橱柜翻出了蜂蜜，准备蜂蜜水。在泡蜂蜜水的间隙，春树还不停地回头看看客厅，生怕秋彦一个翻身就摔了下去，不过今天喝醉酒的秋彦却意外地乖巧，没有翻来翻去，只是嘴巴不时在那嚅动。春树一直都觉得秋彦睡觉时嘴巴动来动去的样子很可爱。  
给秋彦喂了几口蜂蜜水后，春树又泡了湿毛巾给他敷了几回额头，等到秋彦睡着后，才有空理会自己满身的汗。被身上的气味熏得受不了，从呼吸声确定了恋人已睡得安稳后，春树才拖着疲惫的步子走向浴室，决定泡个十分钟的澡。

蝉的第一声尖叫刺破宁静，也把秋彦从睡梦中拽了出来。酒还没完全醒透，他揉着疼痛未消的脑袋坐了起来，四下望望喊了喊春树的名字，客厅空无一人屋内也无人回应，于是起身走向卧室，发现床上也是空荡荡的。"不休息就出门了吗……"秋彦嘟囔着，心里也有点空落落的。  
正打算去小解时，秋彦才注意到浴室门关着，敲门无人应响，把门打开后，眼前的场景差点让秋彦尖叫出来——春树正赤条条地躺在浴缸里呼呼大睡，头发还湿嗒嗒地搭在缸沿上。顾不上内急，秋彦赶紧上前去拍拍春树。  
"喂，春树，醒醒……在这里睡会感冒的。"然而春树睡得很熟，丝毫没有要醒的意思。秋彦用手探进水里，发现水已经凉掉大半，即便是在夏天，大早上这样泡在水里睡觉也铁定会感冒。趁着排掉浴缸的水的空挡，他才赶忙解决内急，然后去翻出几条浴巾，给春树仔细擦干身上的水，再用干浴巾裹好身体后一把抱回床上。  
"也太夸张了吧，这么大动静也没醒，看来真的是很累了吧……"秋彦慢慢回忆起之前自己醉得迷迷糊糊时春树忙着照顾自己的模糊身影，又想到近期他为了学业课题的事本就近乎通宵地熬了几天，内疚感涌上心头。自己又让他操心了。只是，昨晚酒聚上那个前辈望向春树的眼神和不断在自己面前劝着男友喝酒的模样，让秋彦心里燃起一股无名火，令他不受控制一杯又一杯地挡下春树的酒，到底是不是自己过分多疑敏感了，秋彦自己也说不清。  
"啊——头发还没干透……"秋彦将恋人上半身扶起，靠在自己胸膛上，用毛巾轻柔地擦拭着头发，生怕弄醒怀里的人。细软的发丝轻轻缠绕着秋彦的手指，让他想起自己每次抚弄春树头发时对方窘迫的可爱模样。春树是一个柔软的人，无论是头发、睫毛、鼻子、嘴唇还是肌肤都像他的性子一般软，秋彦细数着，指尖轻轻地在这些地方游走。但怎么会有这样柔软的人，愿意无条件地包容这个浑身是刺的自己，即便是以刺伤他自身为代价。秋彦回想几个月前的自己，像一条被抛弃的丧家犬，耷拉着尾巴来找春树，却又情绪崩溃狠狠咬伤对方，过后还死皮赖脸地摇尾乞怜，而春树竟也忍着伤收留了他。 眼前这个男人，让他看到了爱的另一种面貌：爱可以是绵软、甜美的，一旦全情投入便像沉溺进糖浆一般无力再抽身。  
虽说这份爱，一开始，是不对等的。春树喜欢他这件事，秋彦早就有所察觉。春树并不知道自己是个藏不住心情的人，他的喜悦、羞赧、低落和时而的不自信都被秋彦看在眼里。大概是由于父母早早分居，尚未尝足家庭温暖的秋彦就被迫长大，不得不给自己武装起一层布满刺的盔甲，因而在与人相处时周遭的空气就有如深秋的风一般肃杀，但唯有在面对春树时，他莫名不想让对方看到这样的自己，便伪装成日渐圆滑的模样。那时，不甘又尚存迷恋的秋彦一边与雨月相互撕扯折磨着，一边又默默享用着春树的好感和他无意间施以的救赎，就这样小心翼翼地维持着平衡，直到其被自己凶暴地打破。触发了那次越界的原因到底是与雨月的冲突还是春树要逃往前女友的乐队，秋彦也说不清，或许两者都有，又或许后者只是给了他一个发泄的理由，但等到自己回过神来时，恋慕的天平已在与春树的朝夕相处中倾斜。在这个洒满阳光的房子里生活的日子带给秋彦一种纯粹平和的快乐，音乐不再是一件让他感到痛苦的事情，享受音乐也不需要任何理由。秋彦开始想抓住这个男人，又自觉没有资格。春树空荡荡的后脖颈，总在提醒着秋彦自己对他的伤害。所以他想改变，想要变得优秀，追赶上这个男人，在自己变得足以配得上他之前，他希望春树能再等等自己。  
眼前这个男人，就是他改变自己的理由。  
秋彦看着春树的紧闭的眼皮轻轻颤动，薄皮下淡青的毛细血管也呈现得一清二楚，像柔风中微颤的蜻蜓翅膀，秋彦忍不住亲了一口。"在做梦吗……"想象着春树可能会梦到的场景，秋彦脑袋也逐渐变得昏昏沉沉，靠在枕边人肩旁合上了眼睛。  
窗外的蝉已醒过来半晌，沙哑地嘶吼着，奋力求欢，聒噪的声音裹挟着暑气穿进房内，却丝毫没有打扰到，仍在白河夜船中的二人。  
Fin.

I'm not a perfect person  
我不是完美之人  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
曾做过许多令我后悔的事  
But I continue learning  
但我一直在向前进  
I never meant to do those things to you  
我无意伤害你  
And so I have to say before I go  
离去之前我有千言万语要说  
That I just want you to know  
我只是想让你了解  
I've found a reason for me  
我找到了洗心革面的理由  
To change who I used to be  
我找到了改变自己的理由  
A reason to start over new  
一个重新出发的理由  
and the reason is you  
那个理由就是你  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
对不起我曾伤害了你  
It's something I must live with everyday  
这让我日日饱受煎熬  
And all the pain I put you through  
曾带给你的伤害  
I wish that I could take it all away  
我希望能亲手为你抚平  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
想为你拭去眼泪  
Thats why i need you to hear  
因此我想让你明白  
I've found a resaon for me  
那个理由就是你  
To change who I used to be  
让我洗心革面的理由  
A reason to start over new  
让我重新出发的理由  
And the reason is You  
那个理由就是你  
The Reason——Hoobastank


End file.
